Ancient Cina Kung Fu
property of Muso92 The Cinese kung fu originated from Yu Fong's homeland, Cina (シーナ本土 Shina Hondo). It is a martial art that is practice by the people of mainland Cina, a large land mass located in East Blue. The ancient people of Cina first developed the art as a mean for military use in hand-to-hand combat, but as time progresses slowly forward, the art itself have been developed also into a mean for self-defense. The art itself is further divided into various subdivision,varying from family-oriented styles, sect-oriented, school-oriented styles as well as region-oriented styles, though the most notable is the regionally Northern ''division and the ''Southern ''division, literally dividing the art into styles practiced by the people of the Northern part of Cina and styles practiced by the people of the Southern part of Cina. Yu Fong was born in the town of Ruoyan (ルオヤン ''Ruoyan), located in the southern part of Cina, thus the styles she practices is of the Southern origin. Techniques Due to the Southern is a much more lushed forest region, the techniques exhibited by Yu Fong are mostly a depiction of animals and their movements, habits as well as their nature. Each styles mastered by Yu Fong governs different aspects that defines the techniques themselves; namely the Cat (Cunning), Rabbit (Agile), Dragon (Power), Mantis (Patience) and the Crane (Elegance). Cat Style In this style, Yu Fong is seen to show a stature and pose that is similar to a cat. *Paws to Jaws (顎へ足 Ago e Ashi). Yu Fong is seen to launch punches into her enemies particularly aiming to hit the jaws, having gripped her fist into a stance looking similar to a cat's paws. *Cat's Claws (猫の爪 Neko no Tsume). While still holding her fist in a paw-like grip, Yu Fong is also seen to be additionally holding small knives in between the spaces of her fingers, imitating a cat's claws and uses it to slash or cut her enemies. *Death Pounce (飛びかかる死 Tobikakarushi). Yu Fong mimics the action of a cat's pounce onto a mouse, while simultaneously stab her opponents with the knives in her grip to inflict damage. *Curiosity of A Cat's Catch (猫の漁獲量の好奇心 Neko no Gyokaku-ryo no Kokishin). Yu Fong pounces onto her enemies by the face, and slashes the person's face with her knives that seems to imitates the cat's actions when in curious. *Soft and Swift Footing (柔らかい立場 Yawarakai Tachiba). Yu Fong is capable of making her footsteps almost seemingly soundless and quick, as though similar to a cat's quick, silent footsteps in the dark when hunting. *A Cat's Nap (猫の昼寝 Neko no Hirune). Yu Fong, shockingly, appears to take a nap midway of a battle, in which would prompt her opponents to somehow abruptly awakens her, in turn enrages her as though a cat that has been disturbed of its sleep and furiously claws her enemies. *Paws of Fury (怒りの足 Ikari no Ashi). With her paw-like fists, Yu Fong storms down a rain of punches onto her enemies in extreme speed and power. Rabbit Style In this style, Yu Fong is much more focused onto using her legs for combat. *Power Jump (パワージャンプ Pawa Janpu). Yu Fong is capable of using this technique to produce jumps high into the air to set her ready for aerial attacks. *Drop of the Great Hare (大きなウサギのドロップ Okina Usagi no Doroppu). This technique is usually used in succession of the Power Jump, Yu Fong streches out her one of her legs and drops herself onto her enemies to crash down on them. *Forward Leap (前方の飛躍 Zenpo no Hiyaku). Yu Fong charges forward with a strong leap into her enemies, crashing and inflicting damages to them. *Repulsive Transition (推移を反発 Suii o Hanpatsu). Instead of using her strong leg strength to propel her into the air, she uses her enemies' body as the platform for launch, which when kicked inflicts severe damage to them. *Back Kick: Hare's Style ( 後ろ蹴り: ウサギのスタイル Ushirogeri: Usagi no Sutairu). A back kick in nature, but with the slight difference of Yu Fong only initiates the kick once a full turn is complete. The kicking power is also somewhat stronger, due to her emphasis on leg strength to fully imitate a hare's hindfoot. *A Hare's Feet (ウサギの足 Usagi no Ashi). Yu Fong fights her opponents with only one leg, all the while standing in a posture similar to a Muay Thai fighter. This is a technique developed due to her extreme confidence in her own leg strength and power. *Sideswipe (横蹴り Yokogeri). Yu Fong produces a kick almost similar to a side kick, producing a whipping effect with a stronger power due to her emphasis on leg strength. Dragon Style In this style, Yu Fong is seen to be in a stature and pose imitating an enraged dragon. *Ascension to Heavens (天国へ上昇 Tengoku e Josho). Yu Fong, as she styles a pose with her palms that imitates a dragon with its claws, literally steps on her opponents, inflicting damage due to her strong grip of her fingers. *The Dragon's Descend (龍のは降りる Ryu no Wa Oriru). This technique is used in combo with the Ascension technique, in which she stomps onto her enemies to imitate a dragon descending. *Furious Roar (激烈咆哮 Gekiretsu Hoko). With her palms still in a claw-like pose, launches multiple, quick strikes that is packed with immense power. *Flames of A Dragon's Rage (龍の怒りの炎 Ryu no Ikari no Hono). Yu Fong seemingly enters into an enraged form for no apparent reason, which increases her strength tremendously thus allowing her to also incredibly increase her grasp, crush and claws. *A Dragon's Claw (竜の爪 Ryu no Tsume). A technique that allows Yu Fong to unleash extreme grips onto her enemies, a style seemingly to imitate as though a dragon's clawing onto them. *Tailled Slam (尾のたたきつける O no Tatakitsukeru). Yu Fong utilizes her legs as though they are tails of the dragon and uses them to slam and whip her enemies with extreme power. *Thrashing (叩く Tataku). Using this technique requires Yu Fong to temporarily shuts down her conciousness, which in turn changes her into a berserker form, dealing heavy damages to her enemies with heavy blows and speedy strikes that also endangers her own safety as well. This is a technique not yet fully developed by Yu Fong for her use. Mantis Style In this style, Yu Fong sports a mantis-like stance, with her fists fully gripped except the index finger which is mainly used for strikes. *Bladed Strikes (刃の殴打 Ha no Oda). Yu Fong is seen gripping a knife in each hands that is styled in a manner similar to a praying mantis' forelegs. She uses this technique in a way that imitates a mantis' method of catching preys. *A Mantis' Patience (カマキリの忍耐 Kamakiri no Nintai). Yu Fong patiently awaits her opponents to create an opening for her to strike, all the while evade or block the person's attacks patiently and precisely. *Horizontal Slash (水平のスラッシュ Suihei no Surasshu). Whilst still in full grip of the knives, Yu Fong produces slashes in a horizontal movement with both her arms. *Uppercut (アッパーカット Appakatto). Yu Fong literally uses the knives to produce upper cuts that slashes her enemies in an upward direction. *Strike in Haste (性急ストライキ Seikyu Sutoraiki). In quick succession, Yu Fong stabs her enemies in extreme speed and precision. *Focus of A Waiting Mantis (待っているカマキリの焦点 Matte iru Kamakiri no Shoten). Yu Fong aims only at the weakest spots of her enemies, with the intent to strike them down to disable them from prolonging the fight anymore. This technique can be fatal if used upon a weak challenger. In exchange for this focusing, Yu Fong is seen to have to delay most of her attacks to solely search and aim at the weak spots. *Chokehold (窒息する Chissoku suru). Imitating a mantis' clutch onto its victim, Yu Fong uses her arms to produce a chokehold to slowly suffocate her enemies into unconciousness, thus ending a fight quickly. Crane Style In this style, Yu Fong is seen holding the traditional Chinese fans to be used as a weapon. *Swinging of Beaks (くちばしの揺 Kuchibashi no Yo). Using the fans, Yu Fong produces quick swings that imitates the action of a crane swinging its beak. This can be used both offensively as well as defensively. *Wings of A Crane (ツルの翼 Tsuru no Tsubasa). Yu Fong opens the fans and gracefully fan and swing them in a fast, smooth-flowing movement that slices any enemies caught in its path due to the embedded knives in the fans. *A Crane's Elegance (ツルの優雅 Tsuru no Yuga). Whilst in this style, Yu Fong seems to have gain exceptional flexibility and versatility, capable of evading various attacks effortlessly yet still capable of counter-attacking it a swift, power strike. *Fanned Feathers (ファニングのフェザー Faningu no Feza) Yu Fong closes her fans and utilizes the embedded knives to slash, cut and stab her enemies. *Fetching of Fish (魚のフェッチ Sakana no Fetchi). Shaping her palm and fingers to imitate a crane's beak, Yu Fong literally pecks her opponents at several energy-flowing points that produces intense pain. *Crane Resting ( ツルは休ん Tsuru wa Yasun). Yu Fong lifts one of her legs and stands on the other, and does not, appearing as though she is resting. *Crane's Disturbed Rest ( ツルの乱さ安静 Tsuru no Midasa Ansei). Due to disturbance from her enemies while in the stance of the Crane Resting technique, Yu Fong seems angered and rampages as though a crane denied of its rest. Category:Fighting Styles Category:Martial Art